


Lazy Morning

by Tirainy



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sonadow - Freeform, Very light nsfw, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: That is all Shadow wants at the moment.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

As the Ultimate Life form, Shadow doesn't need much sleep. Normally, he goes to bed late and then gets up a couple of hours later while it's still dark. When he ends up sleeping longer, it's generally because of him being exhausted from the previous day.

The fact the morning sun is currently trying to pierce its way through his eye-lids tell him well enough that this is one of those instances, which is not really a surprise—yesterday he has undertaken a rather grueling mission for GUN so him oversleeping is not unexpected; he has even taken two days-off so his body could rest and recover.

Therefore, it is not surprising when the first sensations that come to him upon him regaining consciousness are the heavy feeling of fatigue and ache in his body. Though what is unexpected is the tinge of restlessness in his limbs, his tired mind taking a moment to realize its source is currently snuggled against his back.

There are warm kisses being pressed to his nape and shoulder and one hand softly combing through the fur on his side. It makes Shadow's tired mind pause as he's fairly sure he went to bed alone. However, his inner sense of chaos assure him the other person is not someone to worry about, though it takes Shadow a moment to fit the chaos signature to a face.

Just as the other moves from his shoulder to lightly nibble at his ear instead, Shadow groans and turns his head, opening his bleary eyes to gaze at his bed-companion. "...Sonic?"

"Morning," Sonic chirps the moment he sees him awake, the hero leaving his ear alone for the time being to instead place a soft kiss to his cheek. The hero's lips stretch into a wide smile when he pulls away. "How did you sleep?"

"Not long enough," Shadow responds tiredly as he lets his head roll back into its previous energetically-much-less demanding position, the agent still feeling the strain of yesterday's mission in his body. "You?"

"Same." Sonic laughs, clearly not feeling much guilty about waking him up instead of letting him do so on his own. Then again Shadow doesn't really mind him doing so. "I got here like around...two in the morning? I think it was two."

"A midnight run?" the agent questions, well aware that because of the nights currently being so warm Sonic has had a bit of problem with sleeping lately.

"Uh-huh," Sonic hums. "I needed to clear my head but ended up running further than I had planned to. I was tired and your house was closer than mine so I figured I could crash here instead. Hope you don't mind!"

Shadow exhales lightly, closing his eyes again at the demand of his tired body. As if he ever sees Sonic showing up without announcement as anything else than as a pleasant surprise. "At this point you practically live here anyway."

"True. True." Sonic gives a laugh, the warm contagious sound that makes the corners of Shadow's own mouth twitch ever so slightly. Though he's honestly too tired to let them lift into a full-blown smile.

However, just as Sonic's laugh subdues and Shadow feels like he's going to drift off to sleep again, Sonic unexpectedly places a hand onto his shoulder, pushing it to roll him onto his back. Shadow snaps his eyes open just as his partner settles atop of him, one blue leg at each of his sides and one gloveless peach-furred hand at both sides of Shadow's head, his and Sonic's face now only inches apart.

There's mirth and playfulness sparkling in the green eyes and mischievousness tugging at the fawn lips when Sonic asks, "Though considering how _rudely_ I woke you up maybe you'd like some compensation?"

The question is underlined by one of peach hands moving to roam over Shadow's torso, a soft nip to his sensitive ear and a tempting roll of the blue hips atop him.

"So what do you say?" Sonic says as he uprights himself again, once again with lips pulled into a grin that promises so many _things_ if only he lets himself be swayed into some morning fun. "Ready to _rise_ and shine?"

Shadow snorts in amusement at the innuendo. Why he's not surprised that's the one Sonic picked? "I? Quite." Shadow lays his hands on the ever-so slightly moving hips to stop their pleasant but distracting rocking. He appreciates Sonic's enthusiasm but he is still feeling quite weary; he'd probably fall asleep on Sonic if they did anything. "My body? Not so much."

Sonic stops his movements for the moment. "Yesterday was tiring?"

Shadow sighs. "Very."

"No wonder you slept so late," Sonic muses aloud, giving a snort. "Man, that must have been one _hell_ of a mission."

"You have no idea," the agent replies in a somehow exhausted tone, his response a figure of speech rather than anything else; he knows well that Sonic has his own fair-share of awful experiences—most an unfortunate courtesy of Dr. Eggman.

"Well, at least you've got out of it in one piece for once." The hero chuckles a little before his eyes once again shine up with a certain familiar emotion and one fawn-furred hand once again teasingly tangles in the white fur on Shadow's breastbone as Sonic once again begins to subtly move against him. "So how about we celebrate that? I promise to do all the work."

The agent lets out an amused huff at the other's attempts. Sonic is really determined to get into his fur today. Any other time Shadow would happily let the other do what he wanted, but today, unfortunately—"My answer is still 'no'." Shadow tightens his hold on the blue hips, stopping the other's movements once more. "Later maybe. But definitely not now. I'm still regaining my strength."

The hero pouts at being denied but he doesn't try to push again, instead just flopping onto the bed beside him and sighing theatrically.

"Shadow, tell your boss he's seriously ruining our sex life," Sonic mutters as he curls against him. Blue ear flicks slightly when it's hit by the air of Shadow's amused snort.

"If you insist," the agent says, pressing a gentle kiss to Sonic's temple and wrapping an arm around the other's torso to at least pull the hero into an embrace to cuddle when he couldn't offer anything else at the moment. "Though I doubt he'll care."

"Then take a month long vacation as a protest," Sonic mutters, snuggling closer to him and sighing. "At least, I'd finally have you all for myself for once."

Shadow hums thoughtfully. "You know, I actually have _two_ days-off."

"I call dibs!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Last Edited: 2018-08-29]


End file.
